


水月观音（上）

by butterfly_murders



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_murders/pseuds/butterfly_murders





	水月观音（上）

只有那一扇窗户，风从那里灌进来，咸腥的气味贴着墙壁流淌，汇聚到半腰的高度。  
蔡徐坤扯了一块垫子躺下来，那味道就无声无息扑上身来，很快漫过头顶了。陈立农见他躺下，从大约五米外摁灭烟走近，也贴着他后背躺着，温热的手覆在他腰侧，鼻尖轻轻蹭他颈窝。

太安静了，屋外大概是海潮的声音，坚硬冰冷，也许就在不远处有一道防波堤，总之不是沙滩或礁石。蔡徐坤想如果他是海，与天然的海岸交谈， 声音多少会更多些温柔。

此刻陈立农的呼吸声被放大许多，和吐吸带出的水汽一并渗透进他的皮肤里，没什么阻隔的，带汗珠的鼻尖与他的侧颈，若即若离的嘴唇与他的脊椎骨，碰一下就快要粘连在一起。  
起先蔡徐坤在听表芯机械的声响，盯着地面月光透过窗的落影慢慢移动，和心跳声一起数着秒数，总归对不上拍子，隔一两分钟便不安地看一眼指针走到了什么位置。不过现在什么也听不到了。

陈立农的气息像海潮涌进砂砾间一样渗透了他。

五小时前，他还坐在永旺麻雀馆的牌桌边上。左手边费太哀切切地叹气，说最近手气总像有鬼，刚打出去的牌没一会儿就摸回一张一模一样的来，弃一张又来一张，恼人得很。  
蔡徐坤边摸牌边赔笑。这是什么话，这叫“亲张牌”，这牌和你有缘，能交好运，要是费太你好好与这牌亲近，当真要胡到手软谁也拦不住呢。费太听了高兴，瘪着嘴没藏住笑，夸他嘴甜，招呼人去点祥兴的点心来吃。

费太那小佣，叫虾球的，走了没半分钟便被堵了回来，跌跌撞撞后退顶开门，望了一圈满室错愕的太太，最后眼神落在蔡徐坤面上，哆嗦着说：“蔡先生，有人找。”  
门外的人身形高大，着一身黑，蔡徐坤看打扮猜测是青龙帮的哪位弟兄，但也不敢放松，就问来人是谁。

那黑影往屋内亮处挪了半步，蔡徐坤才松了口气。是熟人来的。  
青龙帮少当家陈立农身边的打手，阿辉。

可蔡徐坤与太太们（管她是几房呢统统叫作太太罢）的牌局饭局之类，从来不会是陈立农的手下来接。他是廖永明的人，陈立农这个少当家再如何稳坐青龙帮太子交椅，也不会做逾矩的事情。  
见到阿辉，自然是惊讶的。  
蔡徐坤立刻想到，帮里该是出了大事，也还淡定着赔笑，太太们玩好，今天算我请了。出门前倒还不忘卖弄风骚：“哎呀，才刚过十一点，廖哥怕是又想我了，怎办好呀。”  
语毕腕上担着羔绒大衣，给被阿辉吓住的虾球塞了张小费，就婷婷袅袅踏出门去了。

出麻雀馆上了车，蔡徐坤整个人才像被抽了筋一般，收起笑冷冰冰地盯着阿辉。  
“出什么要紧事了，”语气冷冰冰，不如与太太们牌桌边十分之一热络，顿了顿蔡徐坤又问了半句，“老的还是小的？”  
蔡徐坤注意到后视镜掰成奇怪的角度，他在后排只看得见驾驶座上的阿辉，镜中瞪眼等了半分，阿辉却不说话，蔡徐坤目光游离了些，这才发现副驾上还坐着人。

“嗤，老的还是小的，”坐副驾的人笑了一声，“你私下里就这么叫？”

甫一开口，蔡徐坤听出声音主人是谁，不声响别过脸去看窗外，那人侧身转过脸来望着他笑，果然是陈立农。  
他倒是不在意陈立农听到这些话的，说得再下流些的时候也有过，但此刻却没来由地浑身发抖，手脚心脏的血液都涌到别处，跌进深雪一般冷。

他是早闻到些血腥气，很浓重，但陈立农像是要刻意盖掉似的，不爱香水也喷了满车大卫杜夫。他起先见到阿辉，以为是他身上味道。

蔡徐坤多往陈立农身上看了看，右臂小臂确实流着血的，衬衫被划了道口，里面简易包扎的纱布下洇出血来。像是怕蔡徐坤看到，外衣划破了也没卷上去，倒显得陈立农的坐姿有些遮遮掩掩。

“受伤了？”蔡徐坤伸手去抓着陈立农手肘，隔着衬衫摸到绷带边缘，有些爱怜地摩挲突出的关节，“还有别处伤着么？”  
陈立农左手从身前绕过，覆上他手背：“没了，就这一处，你知道的，一般人很难伤我。”  
说完这句，手掌又收紧了些：“你这样关心我，我心里高兴，很受用。”

阿辉开着车看了眼时间，轻咳一声提醒少当家。陈立农拧开广播来听，新闻快讯里果然准时播报了德忌笠街的突发火情。  
一片狼藉的古董当铺仓库，从楼顶坠亡跛脚老男人，青龙帮一众现场被押送警署……

旁人看来多么合情合理的新闻，杀人越货的黑帮、运衰遭殃的古董铺子、短命可怜的掌柜老头，几处串联在一起，不大新奇的故事又粉饰了这一夜的中环。  
局中人才知其中巨变，于蔡徐坤而言，天翻地覆当不为过。

古董当铺，青龙帮堂口。  
跛脚老男人，廖永明。  
警署，上属保安部，六合会在港的靠山。

蔡徐坤当然是聪明人，怎敢再细想下去，定定地望着面前满身血污的陈立农，只剩惊雷般的五个字在脑中回旋：廖永明没了。  
不，不仅是廖永明。青龙帮也没了。

“……陈立农？”半刻时间后蔡徐坤才开了口，“坐我旁边来吧，我觉得冷。”  
“满身血，很脏……”  
“快过来。”

阿辉靠边停了车，陈立农脱了浸血污脏的外套就坐后座去了，可也和蔡徐坤分坐两端，隔了中间一人多身位的空座。这时他才牵起蔡徐坤的手，双手相握，十指紧扣。  
绑着绷带的右臂就这么呈在蔡徐坤眼前，动一动余光就看见渗血的印痕。大约很痛，一使劲就反复抻裂开伤口。蔡徐坤与陈立农交扣的十指便狠狠回握，痛吗，痛就对了，原本我们之间也没有办法做到比痛感更深刻。  
他察觉陈立农在笑，舌尖顶了顶腮帮子，表情戏谑。他也跟着笑，相互指尖扣着骨缝，好像皮肉都要穿过。

六合会的人端着枪冲进德忌笠街的古董店仓库时，陈立农并未在他义父身边。恰逢农历十九，廖永明都要去德忌笠街的地下室，青龙帮没有几人知他每月此时要做什么，得不到廖永明点头，这间紧锁的地下佛堂是无人敢进的。  
少当家陈立农见过佛堂里的模样，不过是早先还在台北时，来港后重金修了这一间堂，陈设倒是没太大变化。

陈立农十五岁那年，廖永明摁着无家可归的他在水月观音像前重重磕头。  
菩萨在上，菩萨显灵，保佑青龙帮，也保佑这小子，从今以后做我义子，助我青龙帮，绝无二心。

廉政公署和保安局的暗斗在今晚被推上了明面，廖永明到死也没想到，毫无防备时，六合会悄无声息地潜入地下仓库杀掉了十号人，也绝无可能料想，是他以为最忠诚的心腹秦叔，为六合会打开了最后一道佛堂的门。装了消音器的枪抵在后脑，没给廖永明说一个字的机会，叱咤南海几十年的青龙帮大哥竟就这样草草毙命。  
六合会的人拖着廖永明头顶被打开花的尸体上了楼顶，像扔牲口一样扔下楼。尸体正好砸在此刻赶到的陈立农面前，颅骨像坠地的熟瓜一样炸开，迸出一团黏着血的灰白脑浆来。

陈立农讲完这部分后，蔡徐坤久未还神。悲喜不定的表情被胡乱涂抹在脸上，搅拌成稀烂的浆糊，也不知是狂喜或哀恸。  
陈立农看着他，行道路灯的光随车流动，蔡徐坤在蹙眉还是大笑，此刻倒不是很在意了。只是陈立农发觉那样相熟，此时蔡徐坤哀乐喜怒的波澜，他都曾在那尊生于北宋、托胎于楠木的神像脸上见过。

是他十五岁被掐着脖子磕头磕到流血时，红烛经帐香火萦绕中，抬头第一眼就认定的救赎。

“所以坤坤，现在我说的每一句话你都要听好。”  
陈立农将蔡徐坤拉近身前一些，双手都握紧了蔡徐坤，似乎这样才显得够为坦诚。  
“阿辉只会送我们到葵涌，到那里后你跟我上货车。”  
蔡徐坤并不说好，也不说不好，只是这样回答，好像不过是场一时兴起的夜奔。  
“我想走，离开香港。陈立农，我只想走。”  
“你想走，那你想活吗？”  
“活？没有多想，这些年我几时活过……”  
“廖永明死了，你得活，蔡徐坤你得活。”  
末了，陈立农又笃定地说：“重新活。”

“坤坤听话，下车后什么都不要问，一句话也不要讲，会有人带我们去安全的地方。”  
果然到了葵涌，阿辉放下他们就往北直奔九龙塘，地库中陈立农牵着被蒙住眼的蔡徐坤上了一辆货车，蒙眼是规矩，蔡徐坤没多问什么，一路都很配合。  
“阿辉活不到天亮的，对吗？”  
陈立农哑声回答他：“这不是你需要担心的。”  
“他去九龙了，是代你去死的。”  
“你还没看习惯这些吗，在跟着廖永明的这些年里。”  
“我只是不想你这么做……”

现在只有这一扇窗了。这一扇窗筑在仓库高处的墙面，仰面躺在垫子上，就看得见黑蓝的天空，月光皎皎，勾勒出低空跋涉的云。  
蔡徐坤背贴着陈立农呼吸起伏的胸膛，海潮涨水，眼、鼻、口，还有心头都漫过，他不由紧绷，张口微微喘气。陈立农又同他讲话，唇擦过耳廓，故意一般，嗓音低沉暧昧，像蛇一样钻进耳道寄居。

“挨到天亮就能活下去，天刚亮时有老挝的货船来。我们那时离境，我会带着你，不会不要你。”他说。

蔡徐坤却不太愿意等天亮了。被廖永明切碎了青春年少的好几年，碎块腐烂发臭，他被动地被调教出只懂风月场中人情世故，无条件地顺从。  
其间陈立农常与他偷情，在一些或破落或明丽的场所，总很激烈地做爱。与他的义父不同，陈立农会给予亲吻，会用带有爱恋的眼神看他，就像十八岁的那晚一样。  
时间久了，蔡徐坤却也觉得不过如此，陈立农不爱他，甚至都不太在乎他。三两次不被廖永明发现兴许是侥幸，一年后陈立农仍能随时劫走他，在任何他想要的时间地点颠鸾倒凤。这些事情，眼皮底下的张狂偷情，廖永明不可能不知道，他是故意的，算作给陈立农所有好处中的那一星半点。

蔡徐坤现在想来，就觉得陈立农眼里的爱意虚伪，玩物与支配者谈动情，未免太自不量力。  
他发觉此刻自己像是深海丑陋的异物，狰狞外表和半透明的皮肤，在被捕捞出水前就已死亡。

现在竟又是这样的情景了，绝望的灰霾似乎终于被撕开了一道口，在本该新生的节点，陈立农握着他蔡徐坤的手，神情万分诚恳地对他说了些像是诺言的话来。他一个字也不敢相信。  
眼前只有两人关在一处，不知方位的港口的仓库里，有一盏光亮孱弱的台灯，深处仍是黑的，地面落满灰尘。  
陈立农贴着蔡徐坤的耳边呼气，察觉他沉默而心不在焉，就顺着他的目光看，看见身旁那堵高墙，以及墙外的云和月光。

这不是一张舒适的床垫，正中间的位置弹簧都崩出。蔡徐坤蜷缩在边沿，原本还感谢那支出布面的弹簧，将床垫划为两半，汉界楚河都很分明。陈立农偏不如他的愿，手足都紧贴着，把他箍在身前，他却心不在焉地僵硬住手脚，木偶一样随陈立农摆弄。  
陈立农背后贴上来啃咬他的耳朵，沿着耳廓舔，凉丝丝的感觉顺着耳根牵引到颈窝。蔡徐坤本能弓起身子，缩成一团。于是陈立农的手掌又在他身上滑动，强硬地一处一处掰开他蜷曲的关节。

“放松些，弹簧戳着我腰了。”  
“睡另半边去，我没要你躺在这里。”  
“但我要你……”

陈立农将蔡徐坤的衣服撕开，右手插进口中翻搅，粗鲁暴戾长而有力的手指快要抠进蔡徐坤的喉咙。口水控制不住沿着指根滴落，此刻蔡徐坤望着夜空的眼里才漏进了一点微弱的光。他想起来抵抗，又觉抵抗毫无意义，只能低低地不成字句地呜咽。  
湿淋淋的手指直戳进后穴里，更为暴躁地翻搅抠刮，他和陈立农做了彼此暗夜里的情人这么多年，熟悉对方身体胜过熟悉自己。陈立农没什么耐性做前戏，手指在摩擦肉壁，很快捕捉到一点后便只对着那处轻捏揉拉，每碰一下蔡徐坤都叫出声来，肠壁一下下绞着陈立农的手指，前端早就抬起了头，颤巍巍地吐出几滴透明的黏稠液体。  
陈立农爱听他叫床，感到满意，指尖揉搓更猛。蔡徐坤感到微凸的肉点胀痛红肿，一股情潮涌向顶端，眼前发黑胡乱叫着去牵陈立农的手。待被手掌紧握住温热地包裹，后穴里的戳摁也极快地摩挲，蔡徐坤惊叫一声射在了陈立农手中。  
没有耳语温存的做爱，左右不过一场较量。蔡徐坤不应期脱力，喘着气地倒进陈立农怀里，刚射出的精液就被温热手掌又抹在后穴，拇指按动填回被调动起胃口的翕动小口。

他摁痛陈立农带伤的小臂，欣赏他一瞬拧紧的眉头，无声地张嘴，只吐露两个字：  
“操我。”

陈立农一挺胯操进蔡徐坤的身子，整根进出着大开大合，蔡徐坤觉得自己要被撞散架，举目望去竟没有一处可以攀扶的地方，便又抓回陈立农的小臂，怨恨地抠在伤口里。蔡徐坤越是报复越是让他痛，他就干得越狠，顶到蔡徐坤整个脊背向上弓起，不受控地发抖。  
他紧扣着蔡徐坤的腰道：“叫啊，为何不叫？从前叫得那么浪，都是给廖永明听吗？”

蔡徐坤恍惚记得中途被干晕过去，陈立农操得太狠，他连深吸一口气都像是在帮助陈立农从下而上操穿自己。醒来时陈立农仍在抽送，大约见他晕过去，动作较于先前温柔了些许。他往身下望去，一片狼藉，腰腹沾满精液汗水，他不知被操射几次，满肚子精水，或许也有陈立农的，他不关心。  
陈立农身下加快了些速度，身体交合发出黏腻潮湿的响声，蔡徐坤刚醒转，未咬紧牙关，被干得连连呻吟。见他醒了，陈立农一把将他捞起，坐在怀里顶弄，又是一阵狂风暴雨……

事后蔡徐坤躺了许久才勉强起身，拿了陈立农污脏的衬衫披在身上，坐在床垫边点了一支烟，陈立农又贴上后背，双臂环着他细白的腰。

“廖永明所有的情人，你都睡了个遍。”  
“可你知道，我只中意你一个。”  
“你也知道，我不会信你。”

他总觉得身上衬衫分量有些奇怪，便挣开陈立农的手托着衬衫左右掂量。原本神经紧绷疑心作祟，蔡徐坤担心是陈立农被安了追踪器而不自知，转脸又为自己的想法发笑：给陈立农安追踪器，怎么可能？  
“叮当”一声，真有什么滑落掉在地面，蔡徐坤拾起一看，是一把精巧的黄铜钥匙。  
旁人看不出所以然，青龙帮里却不会有人不认识——见黄铜钥匙如见帮主。蔡徐坤不屑多碰这把钥匙，这物件令他想起许多年前佛堂的中地狱般不辨日夜的几天，廖永明是如何满面虔诚地将他抱上蒲团，又是如何将这把钥匙塞进他身体的，那些痛苦感受，他都记得。

“你怎会有这个？”他大概表情苦痛，察觉到陈立农与他对视时被吓了一跳。  
“廖永明死了，这东西自然该到我这。”  
“你是话未讲全，还是总不愿将实话讲给我。”  
陈立农系上皮带，半裸上身撑到蔡徐坤面前，夺了他剩下的半支烟起身走去了墙边。

他眼前浮现秦叔临死前的脸，老头将钥匙塞到陈立农手中。秦叔那时已经气息只进不出，口中一股股得吐着血沫。他俯下身耳朵贴在秦叔嘴边，只听得一句。  
“少爷，好少爷，秦叔今日总算帮到你了，青龙帮……青龙帮，今天起……归你了。”

陈立农自然是不会同他讲这些的。

tbc.


End file.
